Samantha Maxis
Samantha Maxis is a character from Call of Duty: World at War. She is the only female in the game other than Sophia, Doctor Maxis' possible secretary. She is heard in two radio messages on Der Riese and is the daughter of Doctor Maxis. By the sound of the message, Samantha, along with her father, is killed by an escaping Hellhound (formerly Samantha's pet dog Fluffy), after Maxis' assistant (Edward) locks them both in the room with it. It is possible that Samantha is in some way connected to the child-like voices heard throughout the Nazi Zombies series. If she was killed by the hellhounds, then it could be possible she haunts the factory, which could explain the Fly Trap. Items Possibly Related When the Teddy bear appears in the mystery box, a young child's laugh is heard (as well as a more demonic one) and the overvoice of the game says 'Bye bye'. It is very possible that the laugh heard when you get the teddy bear out of the mystery box, belongs to Samantha. In one radio message it is revealed that Samantha and Dr. Maxis were trapped inside a teleporter with Fluffy, Samantha's dog, after Dr. Maxis tried to teleport Fluffy. It is possible that Samantha then started haunting the zombie/Hellhound incidents as a result of this. It may be possible that Samantha had a teddy bear when she was killed by a Hellhound, when Edward locked her in with it, and now she uses her teddy as a conduit between her world and ours. Also, it is possible that she controls the Hellhounds because the first hellhound was her dog Fluffy. The Monkey Bomb used to be her toy because if you throw the monkey bomb in the furnace, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a girl's voice, possibly Samantha's due to the voice's German accent, will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister monkey just wants to PLAY!!" On rare occasions you will hear the monkey bomb say "You're not Sam!" Then scream as you throw him, Instead of his usual "Ouch and Oof" when he bounces off the ground, this further proves that Samantha at least knew the monkey and possibly made it a weapon. The fact that it knows who Samantha is could means that it's artificially intelligent. However, it's more likely possessed. Should the voice really come from Samantha, one can come to the conclusion that she liked to play games, most likely with her toys. One example of this is the Hide and Seek challenge that starts after the Fly Trap is activated. The Teddy Bears and Monkey Bomb in said challenge further prove that Sam owned them. It is also possible that she has control over the Hellhounds/Zombies, and that the entire incident is just a big game to her. If that is the case then she could be controlling the mystery box and the random locations of the vending machines. There is also a myth that if Tank and Richtoften both shoot the Fly Trap switch at the same time, Sam might say "Tank, wanna play a GAME!" or "I thought the Americans were good!" However, there is no proof to that. Also, by looking out onto the building by standing next to the mystery box in Z-B, you can see the words "Teddy is a liar", possibly written by Samantha due to the attachment of her to the teddy bear. Trivia * Samantha is said to be a part of the Zombie Horde when she says "You Win... GAME OVER" in a demonic tone. It also may be that she puts the Hellhounds after you because Dr. Edward Richtofen killed her. * Some Zombies occasionally yell (what is interpreted to be) "SAM!". Category:Characters Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters